The History of Alice & Jasper
by Kimimi
Summary: How exactly did the two meet? I've tried to make it as accurate as possible, from what Stephanie Meyer wrote about their past
1. Running From Myself

**The Story of Alice and Jasper**

_Author's Note: Alice and Jasper are my favorite coupling, so I figured why not make a story based upon their past? Since the brilliant Stephanie Meyer didn't really explain thoroughly what happened, I've got it in more detail, along with a little add-ons I made up myself. (Now I'm not completely keen on the technical details so excuse me if I get some facts wrong) Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Running from Myself**

_JASPER_

After running away from Maria, everything suddenly clicked back to reality. It were as if my many years spent with her had all been a horrifying nightmare in which I'd finally managed to awaken. Of course, the main reason I left Maria and her 'coven' was because I was sick of her ways. At first I'd thought I was merely protecting the people, until Maria's selfishness got in the way. She didn't care who got hurt, as long as she got her power. _So selfless_, I thought as I shuddered at her memory, still vivid in my head.

As I walked on, consumed in thought, I decided to take a break from all this stress. I found a half-empty diner across the street, opened the door noisily, and stumbled in. A few people gazed in my direction, but soon enough everyone was back to doing what they had been doing. I was caught by surprise when suddenly a petite girl with short black hair headed my direction. She seemed around my physical age. I didn't have time to even exhale before she stood directly in front of me, grasping my hands in hers. The temperature of her hands was not what I'd expected. They were the same temperature as mine. Normally, a person's skin would feel much warmer due to the flowing blood in their veins. How strange…

Looking at her more closely, I could see that she was clearly very beautiful, possibly more beautiful than Maria. Her skin was as pale as mine, another observation, which struck me as odd. As I studied her, she smiled at me in amusement. I sensed her mood immediately. She was excited, almost _ecstatic_.

"I've been waiting for you!" she sang in a high-pitched melodic voice, as if she'd known me for years. I stared at her bewildered. She unhanded me and motioned for me to follow her. She turned and almost danced her way to her table. I had always been taught to be polite to women, so I had no other choice but to do as she said. As I neared her, I realized I couldn't smell the blood in her veins. Normally by now the smell would be apparent and strong. I wondered: _Could it possibly be that she was…? _Before I could finish that thought, she interrupted, "Jasper Whitlock is it?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied, though I was astonished as to how this complete stranger knew my name.

She just smiled and looked at me, observed me. I turned away from her gaze sheepishly, a very human reaction. I hadn't felt this way in years. Somehow I felt awkward being scrutinized by this perky little woman.

"I'm Alice," she said softly, yet her tone carried a certain mood even I could not quite grasp.

I was caught on words. She broke the silence with a girlish giggle. Then, abruptly, she stood up and said, "I'm so glad you finally came. I saw you in my vision."

I was still oblivious to that matter. She grinned and slowly, she explained to me what she could do. I told her of my abilities as well and that just made her grin more. She was very optimistic. Then she explained to me about Carlisle and the Cullen family. My eyes widened in disbelief as I learned of their ways.

"Amazing," I mouthed.

Alice giggled another sweet tune, and then more seriously, she said, "So…would you like to…?"

She didn't have to finish the sentence for me to understand. I just nodded and smiled for the first time in centuries.


	2. The Vision

**The Vision**

_ALICE_

_**FLASHBACK**  
_

"Alice, where have you been all day?" Edward snarled.

"I've been thinking," I responded.

"About what?" Edward asked.

"About…a recent vision," I finally managed to utter.

Visibly, Edward's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say anything about this?" he demanded.

Instead of a response, I pointed out stubbornly, "You should see that grotesque expression on your face. Horrifying."

Edward glared at me angrily. "What happened in the vision?" he asked coldly.

"I saw…one of us, one like us," I answered honestly.

"Explain."

"His name is Jasper Whitlock. I heard her call him that." I started.

"Who do you mean by 'her'?" Edward questioned.

"I-I don't know. All I know is, he is going to that old diner and I have to find him."

Edward sighed, averting my eyes. I could tell he was still aggravated by my previous comment about his expression. Then at last, he spoke, "Bring him here. Offer him a place with the Cullens."

"Aren't you going to ask Carlisle or Esme first?"

"I'm sure they'll be more than happy to accept a new member to this household," Edward said. "Find him, Alice."

"Your seriousness scares me," I admitted, "Alright. I'll go."


End file.
